


Left around the tower

by SpaceLettuce



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Thor and Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceLettuce/pseuds/SpaceLettuce





	Left around the tower

Thor tends to leaves Mjolnir all around the Avengers tower. It's not fun, especially when it's the morning and you stub your toe on the damn thing.  
A few times the guy left it in front of the fridge, Tony was not happy. 


End file.
